Cat and Mouse
by Jezebel Malice
Summary: I know she knows, because she watches me too. Animals contained in a small cage staring each other down.


AAAANND I'm back. Holy crap guys I'm posting again, after all of these... Years? I can't remember the last time I posted a story. I guess you just need to shit yourselves and read now. I've grown a lot.

DISCLAMER: I do not own the Harry Potter characters or imaginary places. They are owned and created by J.K. Rowling, published by Scholastic Books Inc, Bloomsbury Books Inc, Raincoat Books Inc, Warner Brothers Inc, and others. No money is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

I watch her cross the room from beneath my eyelashes. And I know she knows, because she watches me too. Animals contained in a small cage staring each other down. I can't help but grin at the mere though of her. Licking my lips I picked myself up out of my chair in front of the fire. I know she's watching me as I leave, but I'm not looking back. Tactfully I slip out of the portrait hole; completely unnoticed by everyone. Except her. _It's just a game_. My paces move ever steady through the shadows. I can sense her pursuing me. These games of cat and mouse entertain her, and I cannot help but play along with it. It's never come this far before. Being chased by the scent of summer; finally I'm here and slip behind the tapestry.

I curl up again on the couch. No sooner does she come slinking into the room. Though smaller than I she is on the prowl, and I've been a willing participant. A soft laugh resonates across the room. "Don't get too cozy, baby," coy. Well I can play too. I refuse to move, just sitting there on display for her. _Come and get me_. Penetrating her with my stare, I taunt her. "Well?" I manage while stretching out fully with my arms over head, "You were saying something about not getting cozy."

She stares me down further. She's lost, she came to find me. Here I am and she's blowing it. I pretend my nearly non existent fingernails are far more interesting than her. We both know it's a load of bullocks. I burn for this woman.

The end of the summer was spent in a flurry of limbs clambering to breach through defenses and clothing. Passion filled midnights still floating blissfully through my mind. I remember holding her as she shuddered and sang my name in mantra. I can still feel her nails pulling me closer to her as she neared the edge; her teeth digging in once nudged a litter further over. And the feeling is back again. Urgency floods my senses when I feel her hands pulling my mouth to hers; running through my hair. She's straddling my hips and it feels oh so delicious to be with her again. Her hair is falling loosely, wildly across her face. My lioness is finally pouncing on her prey. Here I am twice her size yielding to her, but it has been so long.

She's watching me watch her slowly undress herself, then me. A wicked smile dances across her features when she pulls me on top of her. As if she had been anticipating the moment where she could feel my body overthrow hers, her fingers brushing my shoulders. My thigh finds her hot and wet; I'm pleased at the affect I have on her. She gasps and grasps me closer. Finally she's backing down. She enjoys the chase, but I like to have her first.

Quietly I watched her. Little bits of grass clung to her hair. She smiled at me, reclining. I leaned down and kissed her. I pulled back all at once and tuned away. "I'm sorry," I murmured to the ground. The sunlight was blocked momentarily by her hand brushing the hair out of my face. I looked up and there she was, smiling that same smile. With her hand resting gently on my cheek she pulled me back to her and it was all over.

My name sounds like a prayer from her lips. Over and over again as I slide two fingers in her. She arches up in a steady rhythm, begging me further, deeper, harder. I can't help but oblige. This woman is the very air I breathe. And I must look entranced because she jerks my face to hers with my hair and doesn't take those dark eyes off of mine as she finally convulses and pulls me into a probing passion filled kiss. She breaks it off only to cry out in small strained noises. I grin, like a spoiled kitten, cleaning off my paw. Delicious.

I watch her watch me; dazed and mesmerized. The both of us I mean. My fingers are glistening in the low light. I'm going to have long red patterns tracing up my back form her nails tomorrow, but I don't bloody care. I lean my head on her chest and resettle on top of her; honey soaked thighs reminding me of just what I had been doing. Her fingers run slowly through my hair. She wants to touch me.

Positions reversed again. My hands are on her waist keeping her as close as possible. Her skin is so soft. Our bodies move in time together, sliding over slick surfaces. I can't help but watch her determination as she hovers over me. I move my leg up, _incentive baby_. Do it to me and I'll do it again to you. I bury my face in her neck and just let go.

That is all it really took. No sooner than that kiss happen did we end up in a heap on my bed. Our limbs were entangled and all we did was kiss for the longest time, possibly hours. All we could muster were quiet promises of 'I really care about you,' but our bodies continued to betray. It was always more than that. Our mouths explored and our hands became adventurous. 'Is this okay?' If it _was not okay I would ask you to stop_. Clothes partially removed, hands slipped beneath whatever cover was left.

We lay panting in the dim room together on the sofa. She pulls her cloak over us as it chills. Our body heat is still keeping us warm, but only just. A conniving grin crosses her face. She's still in the mood to play. She slides down my body, under the cloak. Her hot mouth is traversing across and down my torso. It's my turn to chant her name as I arch off the cushion. Shaking.

In the morning we were still nude. Nervousness consumed me as never before. Everything I wanted sleeping with lips parted, showing a hint of her perfect teeth. I watched her while she slept, more content than I had ever seen her. She curled into me, because that's the way it was.

She curls into me now. Smiling to herself, she kisses my fevered skin. Her fault. I can feel her lips tug further into the smile when I sigh one last shuddering breath. The game is over though. Eventually we clothe, and wander slowly back to the tower. I drop her at her room and begin to head to my own room, whispering a goodnight. "Hey you," she says. "I'm not done with you yet." I wander back to her. "Oh?" I say. She pulls me into the Head Girl's dorm with her.

"I love you," she murmured one night, before school started.

I could feel my eyes bulge a little. "You what?"

"Love you, silly," she said putting her arm across my middle, snuggling closer.

Blink. "I love you too," I finally managed.

I really do love our games.

A/N: well guys, whaddaya think.


End file.
